The Legend of the Century
by AleatoirePerson
Summary: [ UA.SakuSasu]Tudo que eu queria era um dragão e poder comandar meu reino em paz...e bater naqueles Hyuugas nojentos contra quem estamos guerreando...mas não...aquela plebéia irritante de cabelo rosa ousou me desafiar!Ela vai ver...e o seu dragão tambem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: blábláblá... Naruto... blábláblá...não me pertence... Nem a história também u.u

Essa é uma tradução de uma fic em inglês. A autora me deixou traduzir essa fic, uma de minhas favoritas por sinal, e uma de suas poucas condições foi que eu colocasse os créditos.

Aqui estão os créditos a essa ótima ficwriter, **lilxcutexmonstah**, a autora original de '**The Legend of the Century', **bem embaixo do arco íris como ela pediu .

De acordo com a autora a fic foi inspirada no comercial de Eragon (o livro também é muito bom ).E eu posso afirmar com certeza que não tem nada a ver com a historia, só os dragões são comuns.

* * *

Capítulo Um: um prólogo

Uma forte batida ecoou no momento que um Uchiha furioso entrou no aposento com seu majestoso casaco de meia noite preto. "Onde ela está?" ele ordenou os olhos varrendo o local velozmente.

"Uchiha-sama" ofegaram os garotos no estábulo de suas posições no chão. Eles estavam tirando a sujeira da madeira deteriorada para tornar a vida dos cavalos e outros animais que viviam no abrigo de madeira mais fácil.

"Quem você está procurando Uchiha-sama?"

Uchiha Fugaku engoliu um comentário sarcástico, se contendo como um líder de prestígio que era. "Onde está o dragão?" perguntou entre os dentes, como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço.

"Bem, um dos seus mensageiros a levou para um passeio na floresta, senhor. Como você pediu", um deles respondeu cauteloso.

O homem soltou um rosnado raivoso ao mesmo tempo em que levantou os braços num acesso de fúria. Ele então girou nos calcanhares e marchou de volta para seu cavalo determinado a achar aquele dragão antes do sol se pôr. Montou em seu cavalo e depois de ajeitar sua postura, falou, "Vocês estão todos liberados de suas obrigações para com esse castelo. Eu quero vocês fora do meu estábulo quando eu voltar. Está claro?". Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto sua voz diminuiu para um murmúrio letal.

Os rapazes fizeram reverência em sinal de entendimento, apressando-se em empacotar suas poucas posses enquanto o Uchiha galopava para longe com seu cavalo preto, o melhor dos melhores. Durou um pouco mais de um minuto até que ele desaparecesse entre as folhagens.

O garotos se encararam em pânico. "O que nós faremos?", perguntou um deles.

O mais velho pensou um segundo antes de responder, "Vamos para o reino dos Hyuuga, é certeza ter trabalho lá. As regras podem ser mais rígidas do que no reino Uchiha, mas sua família é muito mais estável e justa que a nossa.Nós podemos chegar lá em três dias se planejarmos direito."

Os outros concordaram com o esperto rapaz, inseguros de fazer suas próprias decisões. Um dos garotos porém, não respondeu. Ele estava em um canto e falou com uma voz calma.

"Vocês não sabem por que Uchiha-sama estava irritado, sabem?", seu tom era divertido, com um toque zombaria por trás.

Os garotos se viraram ao som de sua voz. Um dos garotos o olhou com desprezo antes de falar zombeteiro, "Quem perguntou pra você, baixinho? Você é novo aqui, então não entenderia, mas perder um dragão não é da nossa conta. Ele vai provavelmente vai encontrar um lugar para descansar e será pego pelo Uchiha, não importa o quão longe ele viaje. Não nos preocupamos aqui com nada que não tenha a ver com nossos umbigos".

"Tolos. Se vocês não sabem a importância de um dragão..." o garoto falou emergindo das sombras, " ...não tem lugar no reino Hyuuga para vocês."

Os garotos olharam engraçado para ele, não prestando atenção no brilho de seus pálidos olhos brancos.

"Quem é você?" perguntou Midoroki, o mais velho e inteligente dos garotos do estábulo. Ele havia percebido que alguma coisa ia acontecer e deu um passo para trás cauteloso.

O pequeno garoto sorriu antes de puxar os trapos que o cobriam com um floreio. Debaixo do exterior maltrapilho estava o próprio príncipe Neji, o prodígio Hyuuga que é conhecido pela sua habilidade de realizar golpes, tais movimentos que só eram ensinados para a família principal. Não que ele fosse um membro da família principal. Não. Ele estava longe disso.

"Eu sou o filho de Hyuuga Hizashi, o irmão do rei, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama...". Okay, bem, talvez não tão longe assim...

Com um sorriso maligno encrespado no rosto ele andou para frente com sua capa de seda e plumagem branca, o símbolo do Clã Hyuuga em seu ombro direito.

"...e eu não tolero covardes".

Os garotos gritaram em horror enquanto recebiam milhares de terríveis e dolorosos socos vindos do Hyuuga. Empilhados no chão sujo do estábulo, olhos abertos em choque.

Mortos.

Olhando para baixo desdenhoso Neji tirou a poeira de sua capa e rapidamente saiu do quarto fedorento, pretendendo pegar o mais velho dos Uchiha. Era sua missão, no final das contas.

* * *

Com músculos cintilantes de puro asso, o garanhão corria pela floresta desviando de todos os obstáculos em seu caminho. Ainda assim, seu dono o puxava até o limite, seguindo o dragão cegamente, somente com seus longes rugidos sendo ouvidos.

"Hya!", uma voz grave soôu, ainda forçando seu cavalo a acelerar além de seu controle. Os rugidos distantes do dragão eram ouvidos mais altos e claros com o passar dos segundos. O cavaleiro virou sua cabeça para trás por um momento antes de voltar a se concentrar no chão mais uma vez.

Eles estavam tirando proveito dele.

"Vamos lá", ele pensou apreensivo, "... só mais um pouco".

Ele não perdeu tempo suspirando aliviado quando eles deram em uma clareira perto de um lago. Em vez disso, rapidamente localizou seu dragão e se precipitou loucamente em direção a ela, pulando de seu corcel e soltando a correia do pescoço do animal. Ele bateu nas costas de seu cavalo, mandando-o galopando de volta ao quartel general enquanto guiava o dragão para longe e silenciosamente através de uma passagem secreta. Bem, tão secreta quanto à natureza poderia construir uma.

O selvagem percurso não foi um método de viagem ideal para o dragão azul marinho, mas isso não poderia ser mudado. O animal respirava silenciosamente, sabendo que algo perigoso estava chegando. Se não fosse pelo seu mestre segurando sua coleira, ela teria ido ao céu para evitar contato humano. Ele nunca iria montar nela, mas a fera ainda sabia quem cuidou dela quando o ruim fora para pior.

Enquanto os dois se esgueiravam para fora da clareira, um grupo de shinobis um pouco maiores que um metro aterrisaram bem no centro desta.

"Neji... onde está o dragão?", uma garota com dois coques marrons perguntou. Seus inocentes e rebeldes olhos marrons rondavam a clareira, como os outros dois membros do time.

Neji cerrou os olhos, ainda procurando pelo animal. "Eu não sei Tenten."

"Hey gente! Eu acho que achei alguma coisa!" gritou o ultimo membro da equipe. O jovem garoto possuía um cabelo escuro brilhante que estava cortado em forma de bacia, as sobrancelhas grossa sendo a característica mais marcante no seu rosto. Os outros dois correram em sua direção ficando do lado do monte de palha que o garoto jogara para o lado.

A única garota da equipe olhou confusa para aquilo antes de perguntar, "Nos não devíamos estar atrás do dragão Neji? O seu tio não nos ordenou para recuperar a criatura...".

O moreno contemplou a situação por um momento antes de sorrir de lado e responder,"Bem tecnicamente esse _ovo _é o dragão...".

A menina comemorou com um pulo "Yay! Então nós já acabamos aqui, certo?"

Um aceno foi dado em resposta a sua pergunta."Então vamos para casa! Estou faminta."

O aparente líder pegou cuidadosamente o ovo e o enrolou em um tecido macio, entregando-o para a garota tomar conta. "Eu confio em você Tenten."

A jovem rolou os olhos. "É porque eu sou a única garota aqui, não é?"

Só o que recebeu foi um olhar vago como resposta.

* * *

A primeira pessoa que encontrou com o rei Uchiha foi seu filho mais velho. Encarando friamente a figura que chegava ele se dirigiu aos arcos de pedra casualmente. Quando seu pai ficou perto o suficiente ele se aproximou e o saudou.

"Bem vindo de volta, pai".

"Itachi"... o pai lhe direcionou a atenção com os olhos cerrados, " O que o traz aqui? "Geralmente você fica no seu quarto fazendo Deus-sabe-o-que"

O filho mais velho não se afetou pela dura hospitalidade do pai. Pelo contrário, ele já estava esperando por isso. "Eu só queria lembrá-lo que o dragão pertence a min pai, eu não irei aceitar que Sasuke seja escolhido para ser o próximo cavaleiro."

O pai meneou com a cabeça, ainda não estava pronto para lidar com o arrogante ego de Itachi no momento "Você deveria saber que o cavaleiro não escolhe o dragão-".

"O dragão que escolhe o cavaleiro" Itachi completou tedioso.

O pai não respondeu a isso logo, não se importava em corrigir o comportamento rude de seu filho. Ele fez uma pausa por um segundo e depois continuou, "Então você sabe que o antigo cavaleiro desse dragão já foi escolhido e agora está morto. Ela não mais será montada novamente".

"Ah, mas sua cria irá." Itachi rebateu prontamente.

"Mas como ela iria...? Uma cria! Então era por isso que eles não me seguiram mais longe! Ela deve ter deixado seu ovo naquela clareira...!"

"Quer dizer que ela já pos um ovo e você não **o pegou?**"Itachi grunhiu furioso com seu pai por ser tão descuidado.

Parando um momento com seu monológo o Uchiha mais velho contorceu o rosto antes de lhe apontar o dedo e dizer "Agora me escute aqui, jovem. Eu sou seu pai e você **não** vai elevar sua voz comigo!".

"Um pai esquece o ovo de seu filho quando só existe uma a cada **cinqüenta** anos!" Itachi devolveu furioso, sua raiva levando a melhor sobre ele.

"Você deveria estar agradecido por nós termos comida em nossas mesas toda noite. Praticamente todo mundo em nosso reino estaria feliz em estar em nossa posição!", Fugaku gritou, tentando trazer culpa e gratidão para consciência de seu filho.

"**Então deixe que façam o que quiserem!"** Itachi gritou furioso. Ele passou por Fugaku velozmente, uma capa preta esvoaçando atrás de si. Somente quando ele montou o cavalo com que o Rei chegara que Fugaku percebeu que Itachi estava indo embora... sem a guarda dos Uchiha com ele.

* * *

"Então ele está finalmente indo embora..." murmurou um garoto sentado com sua cabeça encostada no vidro da janela. Seu cabelo loiro e olhos azuis davam à impressão que ele era uma pessoa de bem com a vida, o que realmente era a verdade sobre ele... Também pelo fato de que ele estava na fila para ser futuramente um dos altos comandantes do Reino dos Uchiha, claro.

"Bom para ele", resmungou outro garoto de cabelos pretos da sua posição na enorme cama. "Isso significa que eu poderei comandar o Reino quando à hora chegar. Mal posso esperar."

"Poxa, Sasuke. Ainda temos muito tempo ate nos tornarmos adultos. Temos nove anos ainda". Naruto falou jogando sua cabeça para trás deixando seu gorro de dormir cair em seus olhos. "Escola ainda está difícil, sabe?"

"Fale por si só, estou passando facilmente."

"É, é" Naruto concordou sem se sentir ofendido com a atitude rude do amigo.

"Quando a hora chegar... _Eu_ serei um cavaleiro." Sasuke falou veêmente, fechando seu punho com determinação.

"Claro Sasuke, o que você disser...".

Sasuke rolou os olhos em reprovação a atitude preguiçosa do amigo. "Foda-se seu idiota" ele murmurou irritado.

Naruto sorriu feliz em ver que seu amigo estava crescendo; ele estava até aprendendo a usar a palavra com "F".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E é só. Espero que tenham gostado

Qualquer agradecimento a autora será passado diretamente para ela Se possível , eu continuarei a traduzir a fic, se ela tiver boa aceitação ou não, adoraria traduzir de qualquer forma, e nao se preucupem quem se sentiu ofendido com o foda-se no final porque ele nao se repete..eu tenho quase certeza...

Reviews, se acharem a fic digna para tal o/

Jane /o/


	2. Chapter 2

Bem... Vamos lá o/

Mais um cap da fic e obrigado pelas reviews \o/ e pelos leitores anônimos também -... que claro não precisam se conter e podem mandar reviews que eu não relamo XD.

E não se preocupem que a fic vai ficando bem melhor com o passar dos capítulos u.u a autora aprimora muito o desenrolar das ações

Enfim, agradecendo as reviews da mk-chna160, Yuki Mao kitsune e da Sakurinha Rockbell, Gu3Mii. obrigada.

Enfim... à fic o/

* * *

Capitulo dois: Um prodígio.

"Gaara, o novo ovo abriu." Anunciou uma adolescente loira do qual um enorme leque de metal podia ser visto preso firmemente em suas costas.

Um garoto de não mais de dez anos acenou, se levantando silenciosamente se dirigiu ao local onde o ovo era mantido. Ele também tinha algo preso em sua costa, como sua irmã mais velha, só que o seu era um pote cheio de areia e muito maior.

O outro irmão seguiu-os, ajeitando as ligas em seu ombro que prendiam seus bonecos no devido lugar. A tinta púrpura em sue rosto cobria sua pele pálida, como sempre, e seu 'chapéu' na forma da cabeça de um gato estava no lugar. (nunca tinha observado isso; D)

O trio chegou em, seu destino em segundos. Servos se arrumaram rapidamente em duas filas, formando um corredor para os irmãos reais. Enquanto eles passavam, os empregados e as enfermeiras se curvavam respeitosamente murmurando um "Bom dia, senhor", para o mais novo dos três. Ele ignorou prontamente a todos.

Quando chegaram à mesa em que o ovo estava situado, eles se postaram ao redor olhando curiosamente para os panos que cobriam algo.

"Não está se movendo..." a garota murmurou apreensivamente.

"Parece morto..." o garoto mais velho falou, irritado com o fato de estar desperdiçando seu tempo.

O mais novo permaneceu em silencio, como era de seu feitio. Ele se aproximou e cuidadosamente retirou o pano que cobria a pequena criatura, revelando a figura sonolenta de um belo dragão pardo, sua calda enrolando seu pequeno corpo para se aquecer. Ao sentir o ambiente mudando, seus olhos abriram rapidamente.

Um fraco sibilo foi ouvido do animal enquanto se levantou e se mexeu tentando despertar. O ruivo, o mais próximo dele, o observava quieto, como se esperasse que o animal fosse fazer algo espetacular e impressionante.

"Então?", ele resmungou. O pequeno e adorável animal olhou para cima encarando a face passiva do humano à sua frente. Se acostumando com a luz, ele guinchou feliz e deu um pulo no ar usando suas pequenas asas desajeitadamente. Seu rosto se aproximou do humano e seus lindos orbes marrons encaram curiosamente os incisivos orbes verdes esmeralda. Um alto piado saiu de sua boca, como se questionando a presença do garoto.

O garoto estava para ir embora quando o animal encostou sua língua nele. Seus olhos se estreitaram consideravelmente, levando seus irmãos a ficarem alertas.

"Gaara...", seu irmão murmurou em aviso, "... não faça nada precipitado, hein?"

Fechando os olhos em frustração, o jovem rapaz girou nos calcanhares e sai do aposento, sem virar para trás nem uma vez para dar boas vindas ao novo membro da família real. Ele não viu sua irmã implicando com o animal, cutucando sua testa com o dedo e murmurando alguma coisa sobre estranho, kawaii e desengonçado, nem viu seu irmão olhar para o filhote entre aliviado e afetivo. Ele não viu o pequeno dragão olhar para ele com um sorriso alegre, se é que é possível um dragão sorrir. Não, ele não precisou ver nenhum deles para permitir um sorriso em seu rosto.

* * *

Gritos entusiasmados saíram da garganta de certa garota de treze anos em um cômodo escuro. Pequenos craques eram ouvidos enquanto a garota encarava um ovo postado em um ninho de lençóis. "Está saindo!", gritou extremamente excitada à jovem.

"Realmente, está. Parabéns.", disse uma voz grave por detrás da jovem.

"É uma honra, majestade.", ela falou feliz, abaixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito por uns segundos antes de voltar sua atenção para o ovo.

"Ei, se você colocar seu rosto muito perto assim vai-" começou um rapaz da idade da garota atrás dela. Ele não teve a chance de terminar porque parte do ovo se precipitou para o rosto da garota cobrindo-a com gosma transparente.

"Ahh! A primavera da juventude!" falou outro jovem, com um cabelo em formato de tigela e sobrancelhas estranhas. Outro homem atrás deles mexeu seus braços para cima e para baixo, numa cópia exata da posição do rapaz a sua frente.

"Cala a boca!", se enraiveceu a garota, limpando seus olhos da substância gosmenta e pegajosa. Sua expressão raivosa amenizou ao piado da pequena criatura recém-nascida. "Aww... é... é..." ela sussurrou o colocando em seus braços com uma toalha. Gentilmente tirando a casca do corpo da pequena criatura com uma toalha, limpando o dos restos de gosma.

"É... _verde_...", murmurou em descrença o rei, olhando curiosamente para o dragão por um momento.

"Tio, a cor não importa," seu sobrinho falou. Os pequenos pedaços da casca já haviam sido retirados por Tenten. O garoto grunhiu raivoso quando o animal enterrou a cabeça no peito da garota, procurando por um lugar quente. _Ah não._ _Ele não fez..._ "Criaturinha estúpida...", murmurou enquanto deixava o aposento rapidamente, " Estou saindo!"

A garota estreitou os olhos, terminando sua tarefa de secar o bebe "Qual o problema dele?"

"Bem, o que quer que seja não será com o dragão. Estou instruindo você para cuidar dele até próximas ordens, ok?"

A garota concordou antes de e saldar e dizer, "Sim, senhor!"

"Muito bem, continuem.", falou saindo do quarto como seu sobrinho fez a alguns momentos atrás, só com um pouco menos de pressa. Corrigindo, sem pressa alguma, comparada ao garoto.

"Então, como você vai chamá-lo?" o único garoto no quarto perguntou enquanto cutucava as costas do animal.

"Que tal... Genji?"

"Interessante escolha... porque Genji?"

A garota sorriu lindamente antes de responder "Porque é verde!"

"Ah! Porque o nome dele começa com a mesma letra de verde em inglês?"

(nota: na verdade verde como vcs devem saber verde é Green em inglês, daí o trocadilho. Claro que não dá pra fazer o mesmo em português então eu resolvi deixar o nome original, não tinha como mudar o nome do dragão e ficar Venji ne? U.u''''Podem voltar a fic.lol esse foi o maior parênteses que já escrevi XD)

A jovem sorriu feliz, "Não."

"Então por que...?"

"Não sei. Só me deu vontade."

O garoto ficou calado por um momento, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos ele falou "Tenten... você sabe que está aleatoriamente nomeando uma das criaturas mais raras e poderosas do mundo não sabe?"

A jovem não respondeu, continuou sorrindo docemente "_Genji_..", sussurrou sem perceber.

_Neji_

* * *

Uma batida foi ouvida da porta dupla real, "Pai, como você vai me conseguir um dragão quando todos eles já estão escolhendo seus cavaleiros?", um garoto de 12 anos reclamou com raiva e certa inveja, "... desse jeito o ultimo dragão terá sido Aiko, e ela se recusa a escolher um cavaleiro!"

O pai mandou-o se calar por um momento de seu trono, uma bola de cristal postada na mesa diante dele. "Venha ver isso, filho."

Parando um pouco de seus ataques de fúria o garoto se dirigiu até o pai, se inclinando para o orbe com que o homem parecia tão fascinado. "O que você está assistindo?"

O pai tirou suas mãos que estavam circulando o objeto e replicou. "Uma garota."

Agora, qualquer outro filho teria ido às lagrimas com gargalhados nesse momento, mas esse garoto não é como qualquer outro filho. Ele não era o príncipe dos Uchihas por nenhum motivo. Em vez disso, ele se aborreceu e revidou, "Isso não é hora para seus hábitos pervertidos, velho! Eu quero meu dragão!"

Sem se afetar, o '_velho_' replicou, "Ah, mas esse _é_ o seu dragão."

"O que?!" se surpreendeu o menino, olhando rapidamente mais perto do orbe. Seus olhos se fixaram numa garota de cabelos rosa, praticamente da mesma idade que a dele. Perto dela estava um belo dragão preto e vermelho, parado quieto enquanto a garota deitava em cima dele sem medo.

"Essa garota tem um dragão...?", ele sussurrou sem acreditar, "Eu achava que só membros da nobreza eram sortudos o suficiente par-"

"Isso era o que eu pensava também Sasuke, mas aparentemente essa garota pensa diferente.", um olhar indagador do filho o fez continuar, "Eu vim observando ela por uns tempos e parece que ela não passa de uma plebéia ( q palavra estranha ûû).Seus pai não parecem estar por perto, e ela parece estar viajando sozinha com o dragão. Pelo que parece...ela..._é_ a cavaleira do dragão."

Sasuke abriu a boca em espanto por um momento, mas logo se recompôs como um verdadeiro Uchiha. "Como isso pode ser?"

"Não importa como ela conseguiu ser a cavaleira do dragão, o que importa é que ela tem um ovo que abriu recentemente." O seu pai sentenciou seriamente.

Os olhos de Sasuke o interrogaram por um momento ate que ele percebeu. "Não me diga que..."

"Eu já despachei alguns shinobis sobre meu comando. Eles irão trazer a cria do dragão... e eliminarão o dragão e seu cavaleiro."

"Isso é uma blasfêmia! Chamem eles de volta imediatamente!", Sasuke gritou. Seus olhos não se permitindo de tirar a atenção do bonito rosto da garotinha enquanto os shinobis apareciam perto dela. "Pai, você não pode fazer isso!".

Vendo o rosto calmo de seu pai ele rapidamente virou o rosto de volta para a garota que percebendo os intrusos se levantava devagar. **"Corra!"**ele gritou quase para si, sua garganta passou a doer depois de alguns gritos. Ele assistiu sem poder fazer nada o dragão voar veloz pelos céus despejando bolas de fogo nos intrusos e levando a assustada garota em suas costas.

Um dos shinobis mais fortes revidou uma das bolas de fogo com um jutsu de água. Outro, emergindo da fumaça, atingiu o dragão com uma flecha enorme, atirada com um arco de um metro e meio.

Sangue foi espalhado por todo canto quando a grossa pele do dragão fora perfurada pela flecha. A garota gritou, segurando se firmemente no dragão. Sasuke segurou a vontade de vomitar quando a grande criatura caiu no chão, suas costas parando perigosamente a beira de um abismo atrás dele.

A garota acabou pendurada no pescoço do animal, ainda segurando o dragão bebê em seus braços. Segurando-o firmemente com seu braço direito ela conseguiu chegar perto da cabeça do dragão que pendia perigosamente. Ela sussurrava palavras de reconforto para a criatura, lagrimas caindo sem parar de sua face. O dragão pareceu ter entendido, pois seus olhos se abriram um pouco e gentilmente ronronou como um gato. Sasuke podia imaginar sua respiração falhando.

No entanto, o momento de paz foi cortado, o dragão tentou se impulsionar para fora do desfiladeiro e a garota fora jogada junto com ele. A expressão de absoluto choque se apossou da menina enquanto sua mão procurava inutilmente no ar o animal ali outrora e agora desesperadamente se segurando na beirada.

Os dois Uchihas assistiram em choque enquanto a cabeça do dragão pendia para o chão, o dragão, agora sem o perigo da queda, deixou sua cabeça cair ignorando a dúzia de shinobis que corriam em sua direção. Seus olhos fecharam com expressão de dor, os espasmos de respiração se tornando cada vez mais curtos. A flecha havia entrando mais e agora o machucado profundo perfurara os pulmões. A força do animal ia rapidamente se dissipando e a morte não passava de uma conseqüência inevitável.

E se fez silêncio.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama" falou um rapaz de cabelo prateado enquanto este adentrava em um escuro aposento, "... finalmente o ultimo dragão logo nascerá" .

Um dragão de aparência sábia se movimentou interessado de seu lugar atrás o trono. Suas escamas de um violeta escuro se camuflavam perfeitamente com o aposento desprovido de luz. Seu corpo estava relaxado, se esticando preguiçosamente por detrás do assento em que se encontrava.

Outro homem, esse agora com cabelo escuro, se dirigiu ao outro de sua posição do trono. "Excelente, Kabuto. Certifique-se de que continuem coletando informações sobre os dragões até próximas ordens, entendido?"

" Claro Orochimaru-sama, claro.O homem desapareceu sem deixar rastros.Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido; Orochimaru não pode deixar de sorrir afetadamente.

A nova era dos dragões... enfim começará.

* * *

Aew...

Acabei o/ ...eh quase meia noite e eu tenho aula amanha u.u, está frio, estou com sono e fome,Então talvez eu tenha deixado escapar um ou outro errinho idiota, me avisem se acontecer.

Te o outro cap da tradução / espero que esteja agradável de se ler n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Ola ola ...um tempo já ne...mas dessa vez não foi eu u.u...foi o pc que deletou minhas traduções T-T. Mas enfim, aqui estou de novo n.n e vo tentar atualizar com mais frequencia essa traduçao.

Ai vai mais uma tradução de 'The Legend of the Century' da lixcutexmonstah .

disclaimer: Nem Naruto nem essa fic me pertencem u.u

* * *

Mais um dia na guerra entre Uchihas e Hyuugas.

Desde o dia que o ovo do dragão dos Uchiha fora roubado, a já pouca paz entre as alianças fora cortada e a guerra estourou. Os dois reinos mais fortes do mundo agora se perseguiam em uma sangrenta batalha pelo poder, cada um se esforçando para aproveitar um pouco do poder trazido por um dragão e seu cavaleiro.

Havia, porém algo singular nessa batalha em especial,

_"Maldito Uchiha,"_ praguejou um enraivecido Hyuuga, desferindo um golpe de lança em seu oponente. O combatente, porém aparou o ataque com sua própria arma, suas espadas gêmeas se fazendo presente na batalha.

Os dois não prestavam à mínima atenção nas centenas de corpos inertes que iam caindo ao redor deles. Seus gritos de dor e gemidos sofridos não pareciam perturbar os guerreiros. No que eles prestavam atenção, entretanto, era o fato de que uma boa quantidade de soldados restantes vestia uniformes pretos e vermelhos.

Sorrindo, o Uchiha atacou causando um pequeno corte no abdômen do Hyuuga, não se preocupando com o sangue que manchara seu rosto. "Parece que vamos ganhar outra vez, perdedor."

"Não enquanto eu estiver aqui, maldito!" Mergulhando para matar, Neji conseguiu acertar o ombro esquerdo de seu oponente. Um gemido de dor escapou dos lábios do Uchiha. "O mínimo que posso fazer agora é derrotar o _amado príncipe _deles." Acrescentou irônico.

"Porque você não simplesmente admite que roubou nosso dragão?" esbravejou em resposta o outro enquanto seus olhos cintilavam acusadoramente.

O Hyuuga parou, respondendo friamente, "**Seu dragão?**" Sua voz elevando-se em fúria e descrença ao passo que golpeava o Uchiha. "**A mãe do dragão era nossa em primeiro lugar**!"

O Uchiha grunhiu, avançando para cima do mais velho em raiva cega. "**Só porque o cavaleiro era do seu reino, não significa que o dragão pertencia a vocês!**"

"Ao contrário..." o jovem Hyuuga continuou, acalmando-se e focalizando sua atenção na batalha, "... até mesmo o cavaleiro sabia que o animal era nosso por direito." Os olhos do Uchiha estreitaram-se quando o Hyuuga continuou. "O cavaleiro pertencia ao clã Hyuuga. Conseqüentemente, o dragão pertencia também ao clã!"

"Mentira!!!" Sasuke gritou, focalizando sua raiva nos ataques contra o outro."Dragões nem deveriam ser possuídos em primeiro lugar!"

O comandante dos Hyuuga parou por um breve momento quando ouviu aquilo. Surpresa estampada em seu jovem rosto de dezessete anos, como também em sua postura que se mostrava desconcentrada. Seu oponente pensara que algo havia acontecido ao garoto, que talvez ele estivesse perto de entrar em colapso, mas segurou sua língua. Depois de alguns minutos, em que somente o som de gritos e choque de armas podia ser ouvido, o Hyuuga finalmente abriu a boca.

"E ainda assim, aqui estamos nós batalhando com nossas vidas pelo direito de posse daquele dragão," disse, sua voz assumindo um tom grave quando acrescentou, "Sasuke."

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram de surpresa, o pensamento ocorrendo a ele pela primeira vez desde o começo da batalha. O rapaz era contra a batalha desde o começo, mas todos seus pensamentos voaram pela janela e foram substituídos pela intenção de matar quando viu a aparência sedenta de sangue das linhas inimigas.

Saindo da posição de luta e girando sua arma longe dele, o Hyuuga se pronunciou, "Acho que foi o destino que nos trouxe aqui, Sasuke. Não. _Tenho certeza _que o destino nos trouxe aqui. De fato, foi o destino que fez com que os dragões caíssem aos pés da raça humana. O destino é a razão porque essa batalha está acontecendo agora e desde o começo da nova era dos dragões." Seus olhos então se estreitaram como se visse algo ao longe e um sorriso bobo se formou em seu rosto quando proferiu a próximas palavras.

"Destino... é por isso que o dragão escolheu outro cavaleiro do reino Hyuuga!"

Uma forte rajada de vento súbita quase desequilibrou Sasuke. Protegendo seus olhos da poeira crescente tentou ver além de seus braços, procurando a fonte da repentina mudança de clima.

"Não pode ser verdade..." ele murmurou quase que para si mesmo.

O Hyuuga a sua frente riu quase maniacamente, os braços abertos como se estivesse apreciando a brisa.

"É verdade, Sasuke, é sim! Ele se tornará o próximo rei dos dragões! E..." Outra lufada de vento passou quando o Hyuuga deixou cair os braços de repente, um sorriso maníaco brincando em seu rosto. "...você não é seu cavaleiro."

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram mais ao passo que um monstro verde pousava atrás de seu inimigo.

"Uma coisa impressionante, realmente..." continuou o outro, como se ver um dragão fosse uma ocorrência diária. "Você sabia que se cuidar de um dragão corretamente... ele pode vir a aceitar mais de um cavaleiro?"

"Impossível!" Sasuke replicou, tentando salvar o pouco de dignidade restante. O choque do Hyuuga possuindo um dragão, algo que ele não tinha, era demais para ele. Ele estava envergonhado por si mesmo e por seu pai, que era o recebedor de suas reclamações inacabáveis. "Não é natural para um dragão ter mais de um cavaleiro!"

Um sorriso adornou os lábios do Hyuuga. "Aparentemente... era quando eles eram livres."

Seus olhos estavam quase saindo de suas órbitas, choque e perplexidade demais para uma batalha.

"Veja bem, Sasuke; um conselho sobre como tratar de dragões."

O Hyuuga andou em direção ao animal. "Trate-os livremente, faça-os voltarem a seus antigos dias; para os dias em que os humanos e os dragões viviam em harmonia."

A fera arqueara os joelhos e preparava-se para decolar. Sasuke não moveu um músculo, já sabendo que era tarde demais para convencer o dragão. Ele já havia escolhido seu cavaleiro - _seus cavaleiros_. O animal agora não tinha valor para ele, matá-lo era a única solução restante.

"**Recuem!**" Sasuke gritou quando viu o dragão abrir sua enorme boca. "**Recuem imediatamente!!**"

Seus soldados apressaram-se em obedecer, mas já era tarde demais.

"Até a próxima... Uchiha!" Neji falou enquanto jogava sua lança para acima. Esta fora prontamente capturada pelas presas do dragão que levantara vôo, segundos atrás.

O rapaz saltou, agarrando-se à lança com agilidade exemplar e sentou-se sobre ela habilmente. A essa altura, todos os soldados do clã Hyuuga já estavam fora de seu alcance, protegidos por pequenos montes do terreno.

"Você está atrasada, Tenten!" Neji gritou fazendo sua voz chegar à pessoa acima dele, nas costas do dragão, mas falhou em receber resposta.

A garota que 'pilotava' o animal sorriu e piscou para Sasuke, como se chamasse o garoto a olhar para ela. E ele certamente a olhou, a garota havia colocado dois dedos em seus lábios, dando seqüência a um agudo assobio.

**"Deixe..."** ela começou alegremente enquanto o dragão subia veloz. O animal respirou profundamente **"… nevar!"** terminou feliz, já sorrindo de antecipação.

Os efeitos teriam sido rápidos e fatais, se não fosse pelo contra-ataque de Sasuke.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Vapor inundou todo o local, incapacitando a visão daquelas que não possuíam o Byakuugan. Se não fosse pela defesa de Sasuke seu exército inteiro teria virado um enorme bloco de gelo.

"O clã Hyuuga... _vai_ _ganhar_ esta guerra!" A declaração do capitão foi ovacionada prontamente pelo exército enquanto eles montaram seus cavalos e saíram em disparada do campo de batalha.

"Merda," Sasuke resmungou, examinando os danos contra seu exército. "Naruto! Onde está você?" gritou, andando pelo campo.

"Aqui, teme!" respondeu ao longe o jovem loiro. Diminuída a distancia entre eles falou entusiasmado. "Cara, você viu aquele dragão? Foi tão legal!"

"Cala a boca, lesado. Aquele dragão será a razão porque nós iremos perder essa guerra," Sasuke respondeu asperamente, sua voz se levantando um pouco no final de sua fala devido à frustração.

"É é... que seja" resmungou não afetado pela hostilidade natural do amigo. "Vamos voltar agora!" gritou se dirigindo aos restantes.

A tropa apressou-se em aparar os companheiros caídos e prender quem fora deixado para trás pelos Hyuugas. Seus inimigos estavam tão empenhados em derrotá-los que haviam deixado à maioria dos seus soldados gravemente feridos para trás.

Pausando momentaneamente, os olhos de Sasuke se fixaram nos picos das montanhas ao longe que seguiam pelo caminho. Seus olhos atentos capturando o menor dos movimentos a procura de algo ou alguém, até tudo se tornar calmo novamente. O rapaz pensara ter visto uma movimentação nos picos e estava tentado a continuar a olhar por mais tempo, mas se decidiu pelo contrário, convencendo-se que era somente um truque de sua cabeça. Não havia nenhuma maneira de um humano e muito menos um dragão, sobreviver naquele ambiente desolado e frio das montanhas.

Dando um ultimo relance as montanhas, chamou seu cavalo com um assobio e fez seu caminho para frente do exército.

Aquela seria uma longa viagem de volta.

**

* * *

**

"Membros do clã Hyuuga! É por um ótimo motivo que nos reunimos aqui hoje para uma festa!"

A multidão de membros da realeza e convidados se aquietou, dirigindo sua atenção unicamente ao rei Hyuuga.

"Nosso dragão escolheu outro cavaleiro!" Um murmúrio de descrença se espalhou pela multidão quando viram uma jovem de orbes cor de chocolate se sentar mais perto do trono.

"Nosso dragão Genji foi criado por esta jovem senhorita; Tenten, uma amiga leal e companheira de meu sobrinho. É de se esperar que após ter aceitado primeiro Neji como seu cavaleiro, o dragão tenha escolhido também esta jovem kunoichi como seu cavaleiro. As pessoas dizem que a força está nos números, então, companheiros do clã, não é apropriado dizer que dois cavaleiros é melhor do que um? Com isso, nós certamente ganharemos a guerra! Vivas, ao sucesso do meu sobrinho e o de sua equipe!"

"Viva!!" o som ecoou entre os presentes no banquete. Esta noite, vinho era a bebida principal para todos os anciões na sala.

Tenten sorria enquanto Neji olhava fixamente para o vidro do seu copo de vinho. Como ainda era menor de idade não lhe fora oferecido para garota nenhum vinho, a não ser para Neji, porque o rapaz era um membro da família real. Haviam feito também medidas extras para assegurar que Lee não bebesse uma única gota da bebida. Tudo estava correndo bem.

"Você vai beber isso, Neji?" Tenten perguntou de forma divertida, se aproximando do rapaz.

Neji colocou o copo de volta na bandeja de um empregado passante e replicou, "Ha ha, muito engraçado, Tenten."

Lee rolou seus olhos. "É muito bom que você não beba essa bebida horrenda, Neji. Danifica seu corpo e é somente para consumo dos velhos, que já tiveram toda sua juventude drenada. É surpreendente como somente Gai-sensei consegue permanecer jovem depois de beber esse veneno."

"Cala a boca, Lee," Neji replicou, não querendo ouvir mais nada relacionado à juventude. Seus olhos amansaram, porém, quando sentiu algo envolver sua mão direita.

Ele olhou de relance para Tenten, percebendo que a jovem sorria para ele. Ela não precisava dizer qualquer coisa para saber que ele a entendeu. _Estou feliz que você não se machucou. As coisas certamente começarão a ficar melhores agora. Nós daremos o nosso máximo para que isso aconteça. Nós vamos ganhar essa guerra ou será a ultima coisa que faremos_.

Mesmo estando em uma festa, mantiveram em mente que suas celebrações eram limitadas até o final da guerra. Viver durante um período de batalhas é difícil para qualquer um, mas eles tentavam não deixar que isso transparecesse.

Fechando os olhos e comendo com a mão esquerda, ele apertou ligeiramente a mão da garota. Ela se voltou para sua refeição também, contente em segurar a mão dele debaixo da mesa.

_No final das contas... nosso bebê depende dela.' _

**

* * *

**

"Oe, Sasuke! Não ande tão atrás! Você deveria ser o líder, pelo amor de Deus!" Naruto o chamou de seu cavalo. O rapaz, junto com outro general, viajava a frente do exército, conduzindo os e prestando atenção em cada um, certificando-se que ninguém seria deixado para trás.

"Somente fique quieto e se preocupe com sua própria vida, idiota!" Sasuke respondeu indignamente. Ele suspirou irritado enquanto seu olhar se dirigiu às montanhas novamente.

Desde que pensara ter visto uma ligeira movimentação nas montanhas, não conseguia parar de olhar para elas. Ele até pensava que havia sido pego por um feitiço de um velho e maligno mago.

Piscou e agitou sua cabeça vigorosamente com o pensamento. Isso não podia acontecer... Os magos eram muito raros e haviam se escondido a décadas atrás, o medo dos humanos sendo a maior causa disso. Recordou de sua tia dizendo lhe sobre uma época em que as bruxas e os magos eram queimados vivos, acusados de rogar inúmeras pragas nos humanos.

"_Vala!"_

Como ele ansiava encontrar uma pessoa com habilidades mágicas um dia. Então assim, em vez de ficar perseguindo dragões, ele poderia ao menos aprender algum tipo de mágica.

Levou um susto quando seu cavalo pulou de repente. Não ouvira o grito de aviso sobre uma vala no meio da estrada. Lutou para permanecer montado em seu cavalo, mas estava com um pouco de dificuldade de se recompor. Ele ainda estava um pouco embaraçado quando outro cavalo veio em sua direção.

"Oe, Sasuke, o que há de errado com você?" reclamou um irritado e preocupado rapaz louro. Ao se aproximar do outro e perceber seu estado distraído o jovem girara seu cavalo para andar do lado do outro.

"Nada," respondeu aborrecido, emitindo a todos a sua volta olhares emburrados.

"Sabe, você tem agido de modo muito estranho ultimamente... Tem algo te incomodando?" Naruto questionou-o tentando ser prestativo.

"Eu disse que não é nada!" Sasuke retrucou, começando a se irritar.

Acostumado com seu comportamento áspero, Naruto simplesmente se afastou impassível e murmurou, "Se você insiste. Mas você sabe que eu estarei aqui para escutar qualquer coisa que você tenha a dizer."

"Somente continue calvagando" Sasuke retrucou rude "Eu pretendo alcançar o castelo daqui a duas semanas."

"Certo" Naruto concordou, resistindo ao impulso de retrucar o comentário e começar uma discussão. Cansado ele instigou os homens para diante, tentando acelerar o ritmo e chegar no tempo previsto.

* * *

"Sasuke! Porque diabos você está correndo tanto?" Naruto gritou tentando se sobressair ao forte vento.

O jovem príncipe não respondeu, puxando seu cavalo ao máximo através da neve. Eles estavam viajando há dias, e Sasuke estava começando a ficar irritado com muita facilidade. Ele ignorou como pôde, contando mentalmente de um a dez repetidas vezes. Ainda ficou chamando varias vezes até que o companheiro do príncipe se fez ouvir novamente.

**"Sasuke!" **

Pensando que era mais uma das reclamações de Naruto ele se voltou e estava pronto para responder de volta para o loiro quando seus olhos viram sobre o que o rapaz tentava lhe avisar.

_Uma avalanche. _

"Sasuke! Saia já dai!"

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que ele era o único que ainda estava no caminho da onda de neve. Notou tarde de mais que seu cavalo nunca iria conseguir sair a tempo. Os dois ficariam enterrados na neve e ficariam presos entre as montanhas. Seus olhos fecharam ligeiramente enquanto por sua mente passavam milhões de possibilidades.

Katon? Não, não seria grande suficiente. A parte de neve que derreteria iria somente virar água e se virar contra ele e afogá-lo junto com a neve, acabando com sua vida mais rápido do que por hipotermia.

Abandonar o cavalo? Não, suas botas de neve eram pesadas e era impossível que conseguisse se desprender da montaria e sair a tempo. E mais, a sola era muito grossa para que pudesse concentrar chakra e sair mais rápido.

Corda? Todo o equipamento estava com Naruto, merda!

Ele terminou por ficar sem escolhas. E só então percebeu que Naruto estava vindo em sua direção, abrindo caminho entre a tropa.

"Teme! Eu estou indo ai salvar sua pele seu burro presaroso!", gritou implicante, embora sua face não transparecesse nenhum sinal de divertimento.

Não pode deixar de se surpreender com a atitude do loiro. Heroicamente bravo? Ou simplesmente idiota o suficientemente para tentar tal ato. Mas mesmo sabendo que não poderia convencer o outro ele gritou **"Seu idiota! ****Não venha para cá!!"**

O loiro e a avalanche vinham chegando cada vez mais e mais perto. Ele não poderia dizer qual dos dois chegaria até ele primeiro. Um floco de neve acabara de cair em seu nariz... Definitivamente a avalanche.

**"Naruto!"** chamou com frustração inútil, o loiro não prestava a mínima atenção nas palavras que ele estava gritando!

Os olhos do amigo se arregalaram de surpresa antes da neve os atingir como se fosse um caminhão de duas toneladas. Cinqüenta deles para falar a verdade.

**"Sasuke!"** o único som foi ouvido pelas montanhas antes de tudo vir a baixo.

* * *

aew \o/ acabei .

O proximo capitulo deve estar saindo proxima semana eu acho ...agora que estou de ferias tenho mais tempo para atualizar ...pelo menos assim espero. -'''

desculpem pelos erros de porugues que possam ter passado ou qualquer outra coisa...e obrigado pelas reviews da **Mayu.neko, sakusasuke, Yuki Mao Kitsune e lixcutexmonstah.**

e é só.


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aew //////

Disclaimer: ...nem fic nem personagens me pertencem..eu sei, eu sei...nao sei porque me obrigo a colocar isso ainda.

A fic é uma tradução, a autora original é a **lilxcutexmonstah.**

Enfim, depois de um tempo considerável de demora aqui está mais um cap da tradução.

Pois é...obviamente que eu não ia escrever durante minha viajem de férias u.u...entao o cap só pode ser acabado agora ''.

Obrigada pelas reviews, não sei como ainda recebo elas mesmo com a demora.Enfim

Agradecimentos a Diessika ( que bom que está gostando e sim o povão td aparece ), Mye-chan ( espero que a apariçao da Sakura tenha valido a espera) e S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 ( ela os salvou , espero que goste desse)

Então sem mais delongas... À fic:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke não conseguia lembrar-se o que fizera para ganhar a enorme dor de cabeça que o recebera assim que acordou. Poderia ser alguma coisa que acontecera no dia anterior, talvez, os fortes raios de sol que incomodavam seu olho ou ainda os arrepios que sentia devido a neve molhando suas roupas ou quem sabe alguma posição estranha que ele ficara enquanto dormira. Quem poderia saber?

Certamente ele que não, principalmente devido à dor estonteante que impedia qualquer pensamento racional cruzar sua cabeça. A única coisa que ele conseguia notar era que não sentia suas perna e ombro como elas costumavam sentir. Um tornozelo torcido talvez? O que acontecera com seu ombro, por outro lado, era algo que ele não sentia a mínima vontade de se lembrar.

Após massagear suas temporãs por alguns minutos, ele abriu subitamente seus olhos, mas logo os fechou novamente. "Maldito sol..."

"Esse _' maldito sol'_ é o que está mantendo você vivo, teme."

Reconhecendo aquela voz, Sasuke sentou se vagarosamente e tentou se acostumar com a forte luz. A única coisa que podia distinguir era a figura de um jovem loiro e brilhantes olhos azuis a centímetros de sua face.

Sendo um homem que era e acima de tudo um Uchiha, ele se afastou empurrando grosseiramente o Uzumaki resmungando um " Sai de perto, idiota"

O garoto caiu de costas, sobre os próprios joelhos que usava como apoio, mas logo se sentou novamente reclamando indignado "Teme... É assim que você trata alguém que salvou sua vida?"

_**N/A : a primeira de muitas notas idiotas u.u Na verdade não é pra nada mesmo, quem quiser continuar a historia pode simplesmente pular essas partes sem nexo e fingir que não tem nada escrito aqui. Nunca tinha percebido como em inglês tem uma variedade incrível de insultos, que vão de idiot, bastard, asshole, dumbass até as palavras com 'fuck' e suas variáveis. Enquanto que em português idiota e lesado cabem na maioria delas ùú. Sem que eu seja obrigada a apelar para um vocabulário mais... Chulo. Ou talvez eu não tenha uma criatividade tão grande assim com insultos... Mas convenhamos que colocar bastardo na tradução não é muito... Interessante. Enfim, acho que vou sair pesquisando por ai palavras melhores mesmo. Não posso colocar 'teme' toda vez que não conseguir uma palavra melhor pro Naruto dizer xP **_

Os dois rapazes estavam deitados na base de uma árvore gélida, salvo algumas folhas congeladas que ainda não caíram. Alguns arbustos na mesma condição compunham o cenário junto com um pequeno fio de água corrente que ainda resistia à baixa temperatura, apesar da água ainda correr, o gelo começava a se acumular nas bordas. O Uchiha se demorou um momento observando em volta, notando uma pequena fogueira próxima a eles.

" _Você_ fez isso?" interrogou duvidoso se referindo ao fogo que começava a se apagar.

Naruto coçou sua cabeça sem graça antes de falar "Bem... eu _tentei _salvar sua vida!"

Um resmungo foi o que o loiro recebeu como resposta. Seguido de um típico comentário do rapaz, "Eu já sabia. Você não é esperto o suficiente nem para superar um bárbaro..."

"O que?" o outro retrucou um pouco irritado. " Eu te desafio a falar isso de novo, babaca!"

"Dobe." Sasuke começou com sua típica expressão calma e inexpressiva. "Quem _realmente_ fez isso?"

Deixando de lado o insulto do bárbaro o rapaz olhou para o lado e replicou um "Eu não sei".

"Então quem-" Sasuke foi interrompido por um ruído de um dos arbustos congelados próximo a eles. Os dois comandantes se levantaram rapidamente assumindo posição de combate, não se importando com o vento gélido batendo em seus rostos ou com os ferimentos que ainda latejavam um pouco**" Quem está ai?"** Sasuke inquiriu agressivamente.

Eles se prepararam para o pior quando uma figura emergiu das plantas. A primeira coisa que chamava atenção na pessoa eram seus cabelos rosa, enquanto ela limpava calmamente algumas folhas congeladas de sua roupa. Percebendo a presença dos rapazes a garota virou sua atenção para eles olhando os silenciosamente.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio embora Sasuke tivesse uma boa idéia do que viria a seguir.

"Ah meu Deus! Você é o príncipe dos Uchihas! Você é tão gostoso! Casa comigo? " Ela gritaria com uma irritante e aguda voz.

Bem...tudo bem, talvez ele estivesse exagerando um pouco. Ele se manteve quieto enquanto o olhar da garota de orbes verde esmeralda viajou de seu peito a seu ombro direito e se estreitaram clinicamente.

"Vejo que vocês acordaram…" ela murmurou em tom sério. "Me deu até que certo trabalho na verdade."

Os dois rapazes não responderam ou comentaram o que ela disse. Em vez disso, se mantiveram quietos enquanto a garota fez seu caminho até a agora extinta fogueira e a cutucou com um galho que pegara do chão.

"Se vocês podem andar, eu sugiro que saiam para o seu reino imediatamente. Minha hospitalidade certamente não é uma das melhores," ela continuou como se falasse consigo mesma. Sua solicitação bateu de encontro com os garotos, que não souberam o que fazer.

Outro momento de silêncio desconfortável passou.

Finalmente Naruto se pronunciou. "Obrigado por tomar conta de nós quando estávamos à beira da morte. Seremos eternamente gratos," ele começou sincero, fazendo uma pequena reverência com a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento.

"Tanto faz," ela murmurou sem interesse. Quando teve total certeza que a fogueira havia cessado, ela começou a pegar uma a uma as pedras usadas para manter o fogo e jogá-las no riacho.

A ação suspeita fez Sasuke estreitar os olhos, mas um movimento vindo de Naruto o impediu de fazer alguma coisa.

"Então… Qual o seu nome?" o loiro continuou desconfortável.

"É falta de educação perguntar o nome de alguém sem disser o seu primeiro," ela rebateu evasivamente.

O loiro foi pego de surpresa, mas rebateu prontamente. "Ah! Hum… Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto… e hum… bem, esse pedaço ambulante de carvão aqui do meu lado é o Uchiha Sasuke. Você sabe, _o príncipe_ do Reino Uchiha?"

Os olhos da garota se estreitaram em uma bem escondida raiva, sua mente acelerando com a simples menção do nome de um descendente do seu mais odiado clã. Prontamente, ela o cortou na tentativa do Uzumaki de impressioná-la, "Francamente, eu não podia me importar menos."

Isso silenciou o capitão antes de investir em uma nova tentativa para se aproximar da garota. Colocando um sorriso 'ala Naruto' em seu rosto e ignorando o brilho mortal nos olhos do melhor amigo, ele mudou rapidamente de assunto e perguntou, "Então, qual o seu nome?"

Ela se levantou bruscamente e perguntou de modo arrogante, "Não consegue adivinhar pela cor do meu cabelo?" Apontou para o seu cabelo rosa que chegava na metade de sua cintura.

Naruto a encarou sem entender. "Eh? O que a cor do seu cabelo tem a ver com isso?"

Resistindo a vontade de resmungar alto como uma criança frustrada a garota cruzou os braços sobre o peito e respondeu, "Meu cabelo é rosa como uma cerejeira... Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, duh".

Os olhos do loiro brilharam em entendimento, seu punho batendo contra a palma de sua outra mão. "Ah! Saquei! Rosa como uma Sakura!Entendo…" ele falou alegre, um pouco receoso que ela pudesse achar que ele era um bobo. Receio já um pouco tardio.

Ela se virou pela segunda vez. "Agora se vocês já acabaram, seria interessante se vocês caíssem fora e me deixassem em paz!"

"Huh?" Naruto questionou confuso, seus olhos azuis safira arregalados em espanto novamente.

"Eu disse para saírem!" ela gritou raivosamente, jogando uma pedra na cabeça do Uzumaki. O dito cujo nem a viu chegando, de fato, ele caiu pesadamente perante a força do impacto.

A partir dai à mente de Sasuke se encheu de diferentes emoções. Primeiro, ele sentiu irritação pela garota que estava sendo tão arrogante e rude. Segundo, ele sentiu vontade de rir alto quando viu sangue escorrer ta testa de Naruto. Terceiro, ele sentiu vontade de cutucar a testa do idiota para agravar o ferimento. Ele mereceu aquilo, apesar de não saber por quê.

Não se decidindo por nenhuma das emoções acima, ele simplesmente falou em uma voz rouca, "Estamos indo embora, Naruto."

"Eh?" o outro reclamou, se levantando rapidamente. "Mas eu nem pude conhecer melhor nossa salvadora!"

"Vão embora!" a 'salvadora' esbravejou como resposta, sua voz assumindo um tom firme que não condizia com sua aparência. "Eu não quero vocês aqui também, então vão embora!"

Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos cantos dos olhos de Naruto. Seus 'sonhos e esperanças' foram esmagados. "Mas-" ele resmungou de uma maneira simpática. Bem talvez não _simpática_… talvez só patética.

_**N/A: acreditem o trocadilho fica muito melhor com a idéia original, que seria com sympathetic: simpático, e pathetic: patético. Não consegui pensar em nada melhor para substituir e acabei traduzindo assim mesmo. Malditos**__**trocadilhos**___

Mas ele não teve a chance de terminar, Sasuke o agarrou pela camisa e o arrastou para longe na direção da montanha. Enquanto passava pela garota estranha ele lhe lançou um de seus olhares de gelo, o qual a garota respondeu na mesma moeda, e continuou andando ate chegar a uma trilha. "Hn," foi tudo que o rapaz disse antes de continuar a andar pela neve com seu tornozelo machucado.

Quando ele se encontrava a uma distância segura, a garota de cabelo rosa, que anté agora se mantivera com uma pose impassível, elevou uma das mãos fechadas em punho à frente do rosto e grunhiu irritada. Seu inner infantil se mostrando ao passo que ela andava em círculos irritada gritando coisas como, **"Argh, aquele maldito e ingrato Uchiha! Como ele ousa sair assim sem nem ao menos um obrigado!"** ou, **" Eu vou esmaga-lo! Massacrá-lo! Trucidá-lo da próxima vez que ele pensar em pisar nessa montanha novamente!"** ou ainda, **"Quem ele pensa que é! Essa é a segunda coisa que ele está me devendo!" **

Ela continuou assim até que sua voz começou a perder a intensidade e sua cabeça começou a doer incomoda com o som da própria voz. Foi mais ou menos nessa hora que seu companheiro chegou na clareira. Ou melhor, aterrisou.

Um grunhido e uma pequena nuvem de fumaça a suas costas denunciaram que o dragão que havia chegado era o dito cujo que ela estava cuidando por... Bem, ele nasceu quando ela tinha onze e a garota estava agora com dezesseis, então eram... Cinco anos?

"Bom garoto, Kaoru. Aqueles soldados não suspeitaram de nada!" sorriu, brincando com o gigante dragão negro. Os olhos rubros esquadrinharam seu cabelo rosa enquanto o animal se aproximava para lamber sua testa carinhosamente. Ele também cheirou brincalhão o cabelo de Sakura, que exalava o mesmo cheiro da flor de mesmo nome.

Rapidamente retirando sua mão, Sakura forçou uma atitude seria. "Mas isso não é suficiente. Quando a noticia de que uma garota de cabelo rosa está vivendo nas montanhas chegar aos ouvidos dos Uchiha, o rei provavelmente irá mandar mais soldados para cá. Tenho certeza que ele se lembrará de min. Não existem muitas pessoas de cabelo rosa, não é?"

O dragão acenou com a cabeça em claro sinal de entendimento.

"Então, nós vamos fazer o seguinte. Vamos encontrar Tsunade-sama e passar um tempo lá, se ela concordar. Depois vamos procurar por um esconderijo melhor e esperar a guerra passar. Com sorte os outros dragões jovens vão estar fracos e vai ser fácil para você assumir o trono do rei dragão."

Ela ignorou os grunhidos de reclamação do animal, provavelmente devido à falta de ação e se esconder covardemente fazerem parte do plano.

"Não reclame! Você sabe que nós não temos um reino para nos ajudar. Além do mais, não é seguro atrair atenção demais, certo? E se Orochimaru estiver atrás de nós? É melhor se esconder e esperar por um tempo. Você sabe que a única coisa que consigo fazer sem você é curar não sabe? Além do mais, Tsunade-sama disse que tinha uma coisa para me mostrar."

"Agora, você tem que dormir e ter uma boa noite de descanso para que possamos viajar amanha bem cedo. Ok?"

Em resposta, o grande animal se deitou e rolou ficando de barriga para cima. Ela sorriu e começou a acariciar sua barriga quente. "Eu te amo, Kaoru."

Um ronronar foi emitido em reposta antes que ele adormecesse. Sakura riu levemente enquanto deixava o sono tomar conta de si também.

"_Bebezão__…" _

Como eles conseguiram voltar ao castelo eles não sabiam. Uma vez que conseguiram descer a enorme cadeia de montanha, pegaram carona com um mercador viajante e sua carroça. A ele foi prometida imensa glória e fortuna em nome do príncipe Uchiha, o mercador ficara com tanto medo de atrair bandidos que isso resultou em uma bem vinda pressa para os dois jovens. Assim, sem o desperdício de tempo que uma tropa inteira de homens tomaria conseguiram chegar somente alguns dias depois que os soldados retornaram.

"**Uchiha-sama! Uzumaki-taichou! ****Vocês estão bem?" **foi assim que os dois jovens foram recebidos pelos soldados que presenciaram a cena nas montanhas. Os homens correram para socorrer os dois e os encheram de perguntas do tipo.

"Abram caminho, abram caminho!", se sobressaiu uma alta e imponente voz. Obedientemente os soldados se afastaram para dar espaço ao rei, Uchiha Fugaku. Seu elegante manto esvoaçava atrás dele ao mesmo tempo que abria caminho entre seus soldados parando em frente ao seu único filho restante.

"Sasuke, você está bem?" ele perguntou sério, demonstrando preocuparão até o ponto que seu orgulho Uchiha permitia. Sua cabeça balançava para um lado e outro ao passo que procurava traços de feridas em seu filho.

Desviando o olhar envergonhado, Sasuke permaneceu imóvel e se limitou a um de seus monossílabos usuais. " Hn" _Que tipo de rei era seu pai? _

O Uchiha mais velho parou momentaneamente sua busca por ferimentos e encarou Sasuke seriamente. "Você está ou não está bem, meu filho?" ele perguntou novamente, dessa vez com um tom mais sério, daqueles que se exigia uma resposta.

"Estou bem," Sasuke murmurou antes de sair em direção a seu quarto. E claro que todos notaram seu tornozelo machucado. Afagando a cabeça de Naruto e desarrumando seu cabelo mais do que já estava, o rei o mandou seguir Sasuke para o quarto, com uma enfermeira o acompanhando.

"Dói aqui, Uchiha-sama?" ela perguntou tímida, enquanto ela fazia um curativo no tornozelo esquerdo do rapaz. As gazes que foram usadas em seu curativo anterior foram retiradas para permitir a enfermeira uma melhor inspeção. Ele achava que a garota de cabelo rosa as fizera, uma vez que Naruto não saberia fazer isso nem que sai vida dependesse disso.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa e trincou os dentes incomodado. Aquele maldito tornozelo teria curado normalmente se ela o deixasse em paz, mas nãão, aquela enfermeira tinha que piorar a dor quando ficava mexendo nele sem parar. Qual é, ele nem parecia assim tão machucado para começo de conversa! Como aquela garota estranha de cabelo rosa conseguira perceber que seu tornozelo estava torcido e conseguira fazer um curativo nele sem que acordasse permanecia um mistério para o rapaz.

"Yumiko, eu acho que seria melhor se você simplesmente colocasse o curativo e o deixasse sarar normalmente, não?" Naruto sugeriu com seu jeito bobo. Essa era provavelmente a única exceção de uma garota no quarto de Sasuke.

"Eu iria sugerir cura com chakra, mas é melhor que você decida Uchiha-sama," ela replicou polidamente, cutucando o tornozelo mais uma vez.

"O que for mais rápido. Eu quero poder andar o mais rápido possível," ele respondeu rapidamente.

"Sim senhor," ela acenou, depositando suas mãos sobre a área mais injuriada. Com os olhos fechados ela começou a liberar um pouco de seu chakra para dentro do rapaz, retirando a sujeira e desinfetando as feridas. Sasuke segurou um pequeno gemido de dor esperando pacientemente que a garota terminasse o trabalho, que o concluiu em questões de minutos.

Depois que a jovem fora praticamente enxotada para fora do quarto, os dois comandantes relaxaram preguiçosamente e se prepararam para o jantar.

"Naruto! De jeito nenhum eu vou sair por ai procurando uma esposa no meio de uma Guerra!"o irritado jovem de 16 anos falou, quase gritando, enquanto colocava uma camisa limpa após um bom banho nas fontes termais.

Seu companheiro, que também estava vestindo suas roupas, fez uma careta e replicou, "Mas Sasuke, seu pai está praticamente me implorando para convencer você. Está me dando medo sabia? Que tal aquela garota do cabelo róseo, ela parecia bem legal!"

"Cala a boca idiota!" o moreno enraivecido grunhiu, saindo do quarto pisando duro.

Não sendo uma pessoa do tipo que aceita que outra saia do aposento enquanto se está falando, Naruto prontamente gritou de volta, com os pulsos no ar. "Hey! **Espere-me, Sasuke-teme!**"

Os dois foram vistos depois andando pesadamente na direção da sala de jantar, onde eles teriam o jantar junto de Fugaku.

"Que tal aquela Ami? Ela é de uma família rica e não é assim tão feia..." Naruto sugeriu desesperado, já ficando sem candidatas.

A ultima candidata fez Sasuke se virar e lançar ao Uzumaki um de seus melhores olhares mortais. Seu rosto se contorceu e ficou perigosamente vermelho enquanto dizia um, "Nem mais uma palavra, Naruto."

Sabendo quando o Uchiha estava no seu limite seu amigo decidiu parar de tentar persuadir o outro na sua busca por uma esposa. No entanto isso não o impediu de continuar falando sem parar.

"Você sabe se seu cavalo conseguiu sobreviver depois da avalanche?"

"Provavelmente não."

"Me pergunto como Shikamaru e seu exercito estão indo..."

"Eles são elfos. Sabem tomar conta de si mesmos."

"Quem você acha que _eu_ vou casar no futuro?"

A aparentemente inocente pergunta era mais uma mudança de assunto para retomar o problema principal, a busca pela esposa de Sasuke. Então, para parar a conversa antes que ela assumisse direções irritantes, Sasuke bateu em Naruto. Claro que sendo o príncipe, o rapaz escaneou a área se certificando que não havia ninguém olhando antes começarem uma batalha mortal. Eles rolaram escada abaixo socando, gritando e chutando até que se chocaram com um par de pés.

Eles pausaram sua pequena batalha para olhar para cima com curiosos olhos, se perguntando quem havia ousado permanecer no caminho do caos. A pessoa tinha um olhar entediado e se afastou levemente para poder observar a dupla melhor.

"Ora, ora, se não são meus dois alunos favoritos...brigando como sempre," o homem de cabelo cinza os saudou ironicamente.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto murmurou, saindo de perto de Sasuke. O outro fez a mesma coisa, se afastando o máximo que o corredor estreito permitia, limpando um pouco de poeira de sua roupa.

"O que traz você aqui, Kakashi?" o sempre sério Uchiha perguntou. Seus olhos se estreitaram em suspeita quando acrescentou, "_Porque_ você está aqui?"

Os olhos do homem brilharam em silêncio, reprimindo uma risada enquanto replicou, "Um professor precisa de uma razão para querer ver seus alunos favoritos?"

Umas das sobrancelhas de Sasuke se ergueram completando sua expressão desconfiada, " Ah é?"

Seu professor olhou para cima, observando o teto bem trabalhado por um momento antes dizer. "Hum... É," ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Hn….sério?"

Uma risada escapou dos lábios escondidos sobre a máscara antes que ele confirmasse "Sério, sério."

"Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos, nos treine Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto falou entusiasmado. "Eu estava só esperando para ter uma chance de lhe mostrar minha nova técnica!"

Sorrindo de volta, o homem de cabelos prateados andou casualmente para longe, dizendo, "Tudo bem... vamos esperar que você consiga ficar vivo mais algumas horas antes de me mostrar isso."

Os alunos trocaram olhares confusos antes de se levantar e seguir hesitantes o professor. Os dois sabiam que aquele homem podia ser cheio de surpresas.

O trio andou até chegarem a um corredor que se dividia em duas bifurcações. Eles tiveram o relance dos sapatos de alguém atrás de uma das portas. Só puderam supor que estavam indo para lá.

Batendo duas vezes na porta, Kakashi fez os dois jovens esperarem até que foi ouvido um breve "Podem entrar". Ele empurrou calmamente e a abriu, permitindo que Sasuke e Naruto entrassem no cômodo.

A priori, o quarto parecia vazio, mas quando os ocupantes tomaram conhecimento dos intrusos eles saíram das sombras e continuaram suas atividades previas, cada um tomando seu lugar em uma grande mesa no centro das sala.

Sasuke e Naruto foram convidados a se sentar por Kakashi que já estava sentado em um dos assentos. Sasuke sentou-se em umas das pontas da mesa e Naruto sentou a sua direita, e uma pessoa desconhecida sentou-se a sua esquerda.

"Bom ver que você está bem, Sasuke-sama. Você não sabe como seu pai ficou nervoso nesses dias. Ele estava ficando meio pálido de tão preocupado com seu bem estar," começou um indivíduo que possuía uma voz de ancião de um dos aposentos próximos a Kakashi. Assim como todos os outros, sombras e um capuz cobriam boa parte de seu rosto impossibilitando-os de o distinguirem.

"Porque eu estou aqui?" Sasuke ordenou com uma voz forte. Uma que prometesse imensa dor e tortura se não fosse obedecida.

Kakashi remexeu em alguns pergaminhos que estavam acima da mesa, respondendo a pergunta o príncipe calmamente. "Nós estamos preocupados com o rumo que essa guerra está tomando."

"Mas, Kakashi-sensei! Eu estou com fome!" Naruto reclamou de se lugar.

"Cala a boca, idiota," Sasuke retrucou imediatamente. "Você vai ter que esperar pelo jantar," completou voltando sua atenção para os presentes. "Eu não vou continuar esse encontro se não souber com quem eu estou conversando."

A figura na outra ponta da mesa foi a primeira a se pronunciar. Ele levantou seu capuz e convidou todos os outros a fazerem o mesmo. As sobrancelhas de Sasuke se contorceram em uma surpresa mínima ao passo que todos os presentes se mostraram. Um grupo de anciões do conselho, alguns outros que não conhecia e seu pai.

"É sobre os dragões, Sasuke-sama," começou novamente aquele próximo de Kakashi. "Como você sabe, o reino Hyuuga tem um dragão que escolheu o príncipe Neji-sama como seu cavaleiro. Existem muitos outros dragões espalhados por ai, mas eu receio que todos eles já escolheram um cavaleiro também."

Não gostando do rumo da conversa, que o lembrava da sua vergonha em não ter ainda um dragão, Sasuke se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira, "E daí?" ele resmungou encarando os presentes, " O que é que tem?"

A figura na ponta resolveu falar. "Estamos receosos que se as coisas continuarem do jeito que estão indos nesses últimos anos, o clã Hyuuga ganhará essa guerra."

Os olhos do jovem príncipe momentaneamente ficaram vermelhos enquanto ele encarava cuidadosamente os homens. Então, se inclinando confortavelmente para trás em sua cadeira e colocando uma das mãos sobre o ventre ele respondeu, "Eu não vejo nenhum problema nisso," tal comentário deixou todos os outros sem fala, uma vez que o próprio príncipe falhava em ver a gravidade do problema que enfrentavam.

"E você não iria querer, sendo um membro dos Hyuuga, querer que isso acontecesse?" Naruto perguntou inquisidor, após sentir brevemente o cheiro do homem. Em um segundo, o jovem desembainhou uma pequena kunai de suas vestes e a atirou na direção do intruso.

O dois rapazes prenderam a respiração em antecipação, esperando ver o sangue que assumiam que jorraria em segundos. Suas costas se curvaram levemente em desapontamento, quando Kakashi se inclinou rapidamente e a bloqueou habilmente.

"Esse homem viajou até aqui correndo o risco de ser morto, assim como sua família. Não o desonre mandando-o sair para seu reino tão cedo."

"Como esperado do reino Uchiha," o homem comentou agradecido da intervenção de Kakashi.

"Um espião?" Naruto perguntou estreitando seus olhos de aparência felina, fazendo seu rosto parecer ainda mais com uma raposa. "Por que motivo?"

Liberando o simples Genjutsu, vários dos presentes falaram intercalados.

"O herdeiro dos Hyuugas é na verdade… _uma herdeira_"

"É contra a tradição ter uma mulher comandando um reino."

"O rei atual não deixará que o príncipe Neji-sama reine, não importando as circunstancias."

"Nós precisamos de um verdadeiro príncipe, Sasuke-sama-"

"É Uchiha-sama, para vocês," ele cortou rudemente o falatório sem um pingo de remorso e continuou, "E se vocês estão esperando que eu tome a mão daquela garota Hyuuga em casamento podem esquecer. Eu me recuso."

"Sasuke", seu pai se mostrou presente de um dos assentos da mesa, "Eu não espero que você faça isso de boa vontade, mas pense nisso: nosso reino está em guerra. E nós estamos perdendo." Agora, Fugaku se esforçava ao máximo para seu tom de voz soar... Gentil. "Se não vai fazer por min, então faça pelo nosso reino."

Apos encarar por um tempo, de cabeça baixa, a madeira da mesa, Sasuke olhou para cima novamente. "Eu me recuso." Ele respondeu friamente.

Um murmúrio de descontentamento se espalhou pela sala. Fugaku se encontrou em uma situação desconfortável enquanto tentava acalmar os presentes, o motivo de tal descontentamento claro para todos. Primeiro, ter sua proposta recusada de tal forma feria imensamente o orgulho de todos os Hyuugas presentes. Segundo, Sasuke, o príncipe do Reino Uchiha havia recusado tal proposta que era claramente a melhor opção para seu reino.

"Cavaleiros, se acalmem!" Fugaku repetia pela quarta vez nos últimos minutos, "Vamos ao menos escutar o que Sasuke tem a dizer"

Todos os olhos se focaram no Uchiha mais novo, o sorriso irônico em se rosto já dizia tudo. De fato o seu comentário a seguir só serviu para piorar as coisas, "Eu não quero uma esposa fraca."

Antes que os outros começassem a falar de novo ele se levantou, sem quebrar o contato visual com os presentes, "E eu certamente que não quero os Hyuugas como uma nação aliada."

Kakashi suspirou, isso estava se tornando pior do que ele esperava. "Então o que você sugere que façamos Sasuke? Não tem outro jeito, senão esse, para que ganhemos à guerra."

Sasuke rapidamente se virou em direção ao sensei e respondeu serio, "Nós _iremos_ ganhar essa guerra. Eu vou me certificar disso. E então…" o rapaz voltou a encarar os convidados, "… vocês não terão que se preocupar com sua rainha fraca, porque o reino Hyuuga estará sobre o_ meu_ controle, sem o uso do matrimônio."

"Sasuke!" Fugaku o chamou antes que saísse do aposento, "Como você espera que ganhemos uma guerra que estamos obviamente perdendo? Você está louco?"

Sasuke parou, a pergunta pairando no ar por uns segundos antes que ele respondesse, ainda de costas. " Eu não estou louco, pai; somente absurdamente brilhante." Falou, como que para ter certeza que nem seu pai o apoiaria. Sem responder realmente a pergunta central do pai, ele deixou o aposento rapidamente. Naruto o seguindo como sempre.

As sobrancelhas do rei se estreitaram. "Aquele garoto", ele murmurou para si mesmo enquanto brincava com a ponta do seu nariz. "Ele vai ser a causa da minha morte um dia."

"_Boa noite, mãe…" _

Uma figura solitária estava sentada em um pequeno muro, seus pés apontavam para uma pequena protuberância no chão, já coberta de grama. A figura se deslocou um pouco para frente, tocando o pedaço de rocha em cima da protuberância, seus dedos passando pelas palavras cravadas nelas em relevo.

"Estou de volta…" ele continuou. Suspirando se afastou novamente se acomodando no chão, com as costas apoiadas no muro. Ele encarou por muito tempo as únicas duas flores postadas perto da tumba: uma Anemone branca e uma Dahlia amarela. Na linguagem das flores, a Anemone significa 'abandono' e a Dahlia, 'elegância e dignidade'. E era isso o que ela era.

_**N/A: não faço a mínima idéia de que tipo de flores a autora original está falando. Perdoem minha ignorância, mas flores nunca foi meu forte. Então não posso realmente traduzir os nomes para português, eu tentei, mas não deu resultado. Ficou anêmona e dalila xD, e anêmona eu sei ser alguma coisa do mar e dalila...francamente não tenho certeza de mais nada. Por fim acabei optando por deixar o original mesmo. Mas faço crer que essa informação não é assim tão importante na historia, então não é nenhum problema. ''**_

Desde que Itachi fora embora e ela fora abandonada, somente restando sua saudade e desejo por seu filho mais velho. É meio irônico, o fato de que quando Itachi estava com eles, sua mãe demonstrava muito mais carinho para com Sasuke. Mas agora que ele fora embora, seus pai demonstrava mais atenção para ele e sua mãe simplesmente abandonara completamente esse mundo. Ele não poderia dizer que estava feliz finalmente obtendo mais atenção do pai, não assim, a esse custo.

Um alto ronco de seu estômago o interrompeu de seus devaneios. Estreitando os olhos para seu abdomêm, como se o órgão em questão pudesse realmente saber da ira de seu dono. Ele se levantou lentamente, se inclinando levemente em uma breve reverência. Eu voltarei amanhã de manha.Por hora…acho que estou com fome." Ele murmurou, saindo um pouco envergonhado.

_Quem bom que você está a salvo, Sasuke._

Uma brisa gentil varreu o campo que o jovem rapaz se encontrava, arrancando sutilmente algumas pétalas das duas flores. Uma risada gentil e breve pode ser ouvida pelo rapaz enquanto ele se afastava do túmulo. Não se pode trazer os mortos de volta, não importa o que você faça. Essa era a única idéia que ele aceitava e que seguia sem hesitar.


End file.
